


The Maine Problem

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Maine (Band)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Zack's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: "Wait, who the hell is he?""That's John. He's the vocalist of The Maine that we're having a tour with."The time Dallon made a (unlikely tall) friend and Brendon is not jealous. Nope.(One Shot AU)





	

"What's your problem?"

Brendon grumbles, tapping away in his phone without a care in the world. Zack watches him amusedly with an eyebrow raised. He can see the little glances the vocalist directs in the other side of the room.

Zack watches Brendon's stares, his eyes leading to the two unnaturally giant musicians from the other side talking to each other in their own little world.

You see, Dallon isn't the only tall guy in the room now. He's talking to some guy that they're having a tour with. Who would name their band after a state? The guy isn't even from _Maine_ _._ Well, isn't it nice that Dallon found another person as awkward as he is to make friends with?

He wants to laugh at Brendon's little reactions every time the other guy touches Dallon's arm or pats on his shoulder.

"Who the hell is he?" Brendon grumbles under his breath, making sure only Zack could hear his question.

"That's John. He's the vocalist of _The Maine_ that we're having a tour with." He answers, then tries to stifle a laugh as he saw Brendon mumbling curses to himself as the two giants laugh at something from the other side of the room.

"Should I tell them to get a room?" Zack asked cheekily, which made Brendon bristle further at the suggestion.

"I don't trust that they won't do something stupid."

That made him stare at the vocalist, his eyes sending heated glares at the duo. "I know you're not that fond of Dallon but I didn't think it'd reach that low."

At the insinuation, the younger man looks up at him in shock. "I-It's not—"

Brendon pauses as he saw both men stood up, chattering away as the duo left the room without even acknowledging them. It made Zack concerned, when he saw the pained expression of the vocalist's eyes when they we're gone. And now he just silently returns to his phone without a word as if nothing happened.

What the hell does that mean?

****

"Uh. Hi. Is Dallon here?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at the expecting man. He had to look up at him though. The guy's almost as tall as Dallon. Tall as he may be, he's not gonna let anyone in that easily.

"Whaddya want with him?" He threatens. Zack didn't get hired for this for nothing.

The other guy seems undaunted though, as he continues, his voice dripping with his signature accent and a shrug. "I just thought we'd hang out."

"He's busy."

"That's not what I heard." He says sternly, crossing his arms against his chest, eyebrow raised.

Zack's actually impressed. But he doesn't need this guy to know that.

"Hey Zack, who's—"

Brendon's voice dies off at the sight of the _guy_ from yesterday hanging around Dallon. If Zack didn't know Brendon better pulling off that friendly smile, he'd think he's fine with the guy's presence. But nope.

That feral grin looks like he's ready to kill.

"John, right? You looking for Dallon?" Brendon asked with the _grin_ stuck to his face. Zack's creeped out, to be honest.

"Yeah. Is he here?"

"Yeah, practice just finished. You can get him if you want." Brendon says, opening the door wide for John to let him inside.

"Thank you." The tall vocalist responds with a smile, excusing himself to let himself in.

Once the guy's gone, Zack looks at Brendon. His face slowly morphs into a grim expression. He's not sure if the kid even notices the expression he's making.

"You could have lied, you know? If you don't want him around Dallon."

The younger man turns his back to him. "Why should I care who he hangs out with?"

"Well..." Zack trails off, wondering if he should be blunt about it or sugarcoat his words. But fuck it, right? "With the expression you're making, you obviously care."

He must have hit a nerve when Brendon turns to him with a heated glare. No words are needed to be said; the gaze is already enough to exhibit palpable anger that can make anyone intimidated. Even him.

"Brendon?"

And with a flash, he turns to Dallon with a dazzling smile as if nothing happened. He's always been too easy to read, but he knows Brendon's becoming too good at pretending nothing's wrong.

"Hey, good job tonight. See you tomorrow, Dal." He says casually, not voicing out the look of surprise from Dallon's expression at the compliment.

"T-Thanks?" Dallon responded, being as awkward as ever.

They watch both men leave the room, already engaged in a discussion without even a _goodbye_ _._

Well damn, if Brendon moved on from that stage gay with Dallon then Dallon definitely moved on from _him_ _._

"Just like that? Like, dude. I know you have some issue about Dallon that I have no business about, but are you really just gonna let him go?" Zack points out, making it clear that Brendon's obviously being immature about... _Whatever_ it is.

"Like I said, why should I _care_ on who he hangs out with? He's an adult. If he wants to have some fling with the guy, I don't care, okay?" It's Brendon's turn to clear it out for him.

Zack is anything but convinced.

"Nice try, Bren. I'm very convinced." He says with the amount of sarcasm that could cut a brick in half.

"Nothing convinces you, asshole." Brendon grumbles, shoving him lightly. "I need a drink."

"Finally."

****

"What does he see in the guy? He's just so lanky and boring and..." Brendon babbles over a drink of beer at a bar. "Average."

Zack takes a sip of his drink, contemplative. "Eh, he has the looks, actually."

"Shut up. You're suppose to support me."

"Dude, they're probably not even dating. Or not at all. Period. What's your problem?" Zack questions him with an eyebrow raised. "You were perfectly fine pushing him away. Thought you'd be satisfied now."

Brendon grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face to make himself sober. "You make me sound like an asshole. I didn't push him away. I just, gave him space. He wanted to stop the stage gay, I gave in to his request. That's it."

"Wait, _he_ wanted to stop it? I thought it was _you_ _."_

The younger man huffs a sad smile. Zack wonders if Brendon even realized he's making such expression. "God, no. Dallon and I even fought about it. And when I mean _fought_ _,_ I meant it was the silent treatment."

Zack blinks at him trying to process his words. "Let me get this straight, you guys didn't _talk_ about it? Is that why you're being a pissy 'Ol drama queen whenever he's with—"

"Shut up." Brendon hisses at him, eyes gleaming with something Zack reads at _hurt_ _._

"You never wanted it to stop." Zack states, but more in realization that made Brendon groans in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's what you're mad at him about."

And while the younger man never confirmed it, his body posture says a lot. Zack doesn't want to feel bad for him. That's not what he needs.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, asshole." Brendon grumbles, taking a swig of his drink.

"Then you gotta stop being quiet about it and get some balls to tell him what ever it you want to say to him." Zack scruches his nose, trying to refrain from saying _feelings_ because that's like an immature word for him. But Brendon gets the point, since the younger man shoves him by the shoulder in embarrassment.

They probably had more to drink that night. Zack barely remembered when he woke up at Brendon's hotel room couch.

He woke up to see Brendon in his bed, alone and curled around himself. He looks sad and vulnerable, taking up the space of only one side of the bed when he can have all of it.

Zack muses how this kid has gone through a lot throughout the years. It started with _them_ _,_ and it now ends with _him_ _._ And despite whatever bravado he exhibits in front of the crowd and media, Zack will never stop seeing his vulnerabilities.

Even when Brendon has everything, he knows the kid still felt alone in the big world. Not even he can ease his fears.

He lifts up the comforter, placing the warm blanket over his chin, watching Brendon's breathing, rise and fall of his chest.

Once he's satisfied that the Brendon's still asleep, he leaves the room to get some breakfast and medicine from some hangover.

****

Zack would admit. That _John_ guy isn't bad as he watches their set from backstage.

" _Looking for misery, but she found me_  
 _Lying naked on the_ _floor_ _"_

Obviously he isn't the only one impressed, as he sees Brendon tapping on his feet. He notes that the younger man seems to be in a good mood. Not sure why.

Before he could ask that, Dallon joins them, taking by Brendon's side and acknowledges the shorter man with a smile that made him raise an eyebrow. What made him more surprised was Brendon's reaction.

"H-Hey, Dal. They're pretty good." Brendon _stutters_ _._ He actually stuttered, and to Dallon, in fact. Damn, he wishes he can get a video from this.

"Told you so. I've been listening to them years ago. When I heard they'll be opening for our tour, it made me excited." Dallon rambles with that goofy grin, then shuts up , looking flustered upon realizing what he was doing. _God, both of them are so awkward_ , he told himself as he watches in agony.

Brendon looked a bit bummed after Dallon spoke that made Zack roll his eyes.

"Well, you fan boys. I'll be leaving you guys and set up things for tonight's performance." Zack says, as he takes hold of Brendon's shoulder, giving it a squeeze with meaning that he's pretty sure the younger singer would get. _Talk_ _to_ _him_ _._

He could see the gleam of shock, that slowly morphs into what seems like slight _fear_ in his eyes. It doesn't stop him from leaving Brendon with Dallon, though. If it was so easy for him to push the other man away, surely, he can do the opposite despite knowing that the kid is terrible with feelings.

So that night didn't end up that bad. Brendon was still in his game during performance, but he never did get to know what happened with his talk to Dallon.

"Hey!"

Zack turns around to see John calling out for him. He wonders what the taller man could possibly want from him. Probably to look for Dallon.

"If you're looking for Dallon, he's with Brendon so..." Zack trails off, answering the question before John could even ask him.

"I actually have a question." John said. "Dallon told me he had his own band. Can I know his contract with you guys?"

"Dude, you know that's confidential."

John shook his head, in response. "I know. You don't have to give me the specifics. I just need an estimation. Like, how long do touring members have before they renew their contract with you guys?"

Zack squints his eyes, wondering where this question is going. "I'm not telling until I know why you're asking."

The taller man sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, so my band and I established Eighty One Twenty Three. I guess it's more or less of a label, and our goal is to develop an artist’s career while working in harmony, helping the client see their vision through to the end."

Zack raises a hand up, comprehending John's words. "Okay, so from what I understand, you want Dallon to be part of your _more_ _or_ _less_ label, right?"

"Well, I heard his songs. He has great potential and I think people need to see that."

"Are you saying his potential isn't seen when he's with Panic?" Zack challenges the taller man with a glare.

"Not at all. But this isn't exactly _his_ band showcasing _his_ potential, isn't it?" John bites back but with a cool composure, holding back with his own stare.

Eventually, John sighs. Closing his eyes in frustration. And honestly, the other man's right. Sure, he teases Dallon often about his band, but the bassist really does have potential, always overshadowed by Brendon's prowess.

"I know." Zack admits, dropping the glare towards the other man, conceding defeat. "You should ask Dallon about it, probably by next week. But he should talk to Brendon about it first, before anything else."

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

And with that, John leaves. Zack watches far off until he lost sight of the other man.

He needs to smoke for this.

****

"I never liked him from the beginning. I knew it. I _fucking_ knew it."

Zack watches the younger man's tantrums. He knew this would happen. He couldn't even touch his drink. Brendon's already drunk enough for the both of them.

"I assume John asked you."

"Fucking _asshole_ _._ Thinking he knows best for Dallon. He doesn't know shit." He slurs, chugging on his beer messily. The alcoholic beverage spilling from the side of his mouth as he drinks.

"But he's right, you know?" Zack says, even if it risked Brendon's anger further.

"What the hell? You think he's _right_ _?_ Did he ask you to leave Panic too?" Brendon curses at him, giving him a stare of betrayal.

Zack could only sigh, massaging his head. "We can't selfishly keep Dallon on the leash, man. If you and the label can't keep him permanently, what's the point, right? I think you've made it clear that you're done with _playing_ with him anyway."

"He's _not_ going to leave." Brendon says with finality.

"I don't understand it, Brendon. I just go along with whatever you're doing but I just don't understand. You keep pushing him away and act like he doesn't exist most of the time, and now when someone even bothers to talk him and _actually_ offers him an opportunity, you get pissed. What is it that you want from him?"

"I _don't_ want him to _leave_ _."_

_"_ _Why_ _?"_

_"_ Because he's part of _my_ _band_ _._ He's in _my_ band." Brendon raises his voice in frustration, tugging his hair furiously, entirely inebriated as he whispers desperately that Zack will never forget.

 _"_ _He's_ _mine_ _."_

Zack looks down at Brendon, seeing the younger man's  slumped form. Resting his head on the bar, hiding his face. He knew the number of people that left Brendon's life. He knew how devastated the younger man was when Ryan and Jon left. He's seen this before.

And now he's scared that Dallon will leave him too. Zack assumed the stage gay was all an act for Brendon. But seeing him cling so desperately, hoping that the older man won't leave him, claiming that Dallon is _his_ _._ He should have realized there was something more. He should have known that so called _feelings_ were more than he knew.

No matter how much it would hurt Brendon, all he can do is tell the younger man the truth.

"He was never yours."

And so, he ends up carrying a sobbing Brendon in his arms. It hurts him. It's like having your child cry in front of you and you can't do anything about it. He can't control Brendon's feelings. He can't tell him to quit having feelings for Dallon because human nature is weird that way. No one can control feelings.

He doesn't know what Dallon's choice would be. But he can only hope he stays, even if it's for a bit longer.

****

Okay, so overall the whole issue from last night and the days before became way better than he expected.

John was grinning like a madman, as he learned about the news of Brendon confessing to Dallon. Which, he's not fully opposed to, thank god. Who knows how long those two idiots will make it worse. Finally one of them got the balls to admit it.

"Well. It looks like there's still a reason for Dallon to stay here. The offer still stands, but this isn't bad too." John says with a grin remaining on his lips. "I kinda realized this was the case when Brendon asked me to _fuck_ _off_ last night."

"Unintentional or not, thanks for this, man." Zack says with a laugh, patting a hand on John's shoulder. The taller man just laughs at that.

"Hey Bren!" Zack calls out to the vocalist, who was talking to the bassist with the goofiest lovestruck grin on his face that would make him barf, but not really. "Use protection!"

" _Fuck_ _you_ _!"_ Brendon shouts from the stage, with a flustered Dallon beside him. And somehow, it makes everything not bad.

Hopefully, it'll get better. Fingers crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no intention of writing this (Broken Down-ish fic with a good ending) as a long one hahahaha it's just fun to write a jealous Brendon and I'm kinda embarrassed to post this hahaha! and I've recently appreciated the wonderful band that is The Maine. They're coming to Manila in June and I already bought a ticket! I bet they're amazing!!
> 
> And shhh. John O'Callaghan is such a pretty, pretty guy and I'm so baffled, I fear I'll be a stuttering mess when I meet him in person god I'm so bad when I'm beside a ridiculously gorgeous person. (The first time i saw him, I also think he and Dallon would get along well. Not sure why.)
> 
> Okay. I'm done fangirling. Thank you for staying for this silly fic that you don't have to necessarily enjoy (written in Zack's POV 'cuz why not experiment, right?) sorry for the mistakes and enjoy your day!


End file.
